Their generation
by cari-bells
Summary: ¡ellos juraron solemnemente que sus intenciones no eran buenas! como una amigo me dijo: un skins potterico.... nada que ver con la trama de skins..solo se parece xD
1. Just a little while being us

Quieren saber algo?: no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, por lo que no soy JK, y además, si ustedes lo pensaran... y no pusiera este mensaje….. JK me demandaría, y la verdad ella en los juicios da miedo... Siempre gana... Así que no…. esta historia es mía. Los personajes no.,.. Gracias a JK por crearlos…

Their Generation: I solemnly swear I'm up to no good

JUST A LITTLE WHILE BEING US

_Stop expecting change he's a lost cause that you're waiting on*_

Sirius Black

Sabía que tenía un cigarro en alguno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. La chica esta dormida, su espalda arqueada acentuaba su perfecta silueta, el cabello rubio y lacio caía en la almohada a su lado en desorden.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se levanto en busca de sus pantalones, efectivamente en uno de los bolsillos estaba la cajetilla de Camels. En la semi-oscuridad de la habitación trato de divisar su varita. Prendió el cigarrillo y después de la primera calada empezó a vestirse.

Tiró la colilla por la ventana, el aire frío de la noche hizo el trabajo de un baldado de agua fría, ahora mas despierto y atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, recordó la canción de The Killers que había sonado cundo se encontró con la chica.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras el aire frío que albergaba en sus pulmones hacia que cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba en dolor implorándole que se alejara de la puta ventana, una corriente le revolvió el cabello largo y el sonido de un gemido de la chica, le hizo cerrar la ventana y aun con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, voltear.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos se sentó al lado de ella, su pequeña nariz respingona adornaba su cara, los labios marcados un poco rojos e hinchados le hicieron sonreír, se pregunto si los suyos también se verían así, después de mirarla dormir un rato, volvió su mirada a la ventana, la luna llena estaba en lo alto del cielo, resplandeciente e intrigante. La chica se había volteado, boca arriba, vio sus pechos redondos y respingones, con los pezones entre rosa y café claro, los pezones de una chica todavía no mujer, su piel se veía mas pálida de lo que era con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, la tranquila respiración de la chica hacia que con una coordinación perfecta y erótica, como sabiendo que él todavía estaba viendo, bajaban y subían, tentándolo.

Un aullido adolorido cortó la noche en un lugar lejano.

-mierda. Volvió a recorrer a la chica una vez mas con su mirada fría, se acerco a su cara, sintió la respiración dulce de la joven, con cuidado de no despertarla cogió un mechón de cabello que le caía estorbando la vista a sus parpados cerrados, y acercándose a su oído le susurro: _i don't feel like loving you no more*._

Se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación cerrando detrás de si sin darse cuenta de que la chica de cabello rubio y nariz respingona abría los ojos, y después de ver la puerta varios segundos se tumbo en la cama de nuevo, ahogando un grito decepcionada de si misma, mientras unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas hasta sus labios rojos y resentidos de tantos mordiscos, iguales a los del chico que acaba de salir por la puerta.

------

Cuando salió del pequeño motel a las afueras de Hogsmeade, el hombre barbudo que los había atendido esa tarde lo miro por detrás de unas gafas muy pequeñas para su carota, lo miro escéptico, le paso dos galeones y sin decir nada salió al aire frío, otro aullido corto el aire y esta vez Sirius Black sacudió su cabeza y respiro profundamente antes de salir corriendo al borde del bosque prohibido, entre sus respiración entrecortada se reía de si mismo.

_No puedo creer que valla a llegar tarde…de nuevo._

Después de haber dejado atrás algunos árboles un perro negro corría contra el viento lo más rápido que podía, ladrando, haciendo que los animales del bosque se escabulleran para no atraer la atención de algo más peligroso, que el perro atraía hacia ellos. unos minutos mas tarde el gran perro negro se abalanzo con furia juguetona haciendo que un lobo se alejara de un ciervo, el lobo se lanzo hacia el perro, esta ves la cornamenta del ciervo y la garras del perro hicieron que este corriera, antes de seguirlo por el bosque una rata trepo habilidosamente a la espalada del perro y los ojos avellana del ciervo se encontraron con los grises del perro, la mirada tenia tanta energía y tantas palabras que el mutismo de los dos animales se quebraba y luego de unos segundos era alegría la conexión que entablaba su mirada, el ciervo giro su cabeza a ambos lados y luego el perro ladro en una especie de carcajada.

El ciervo, el perro, la rata y el lobo jugaron un poco hasta poco mas de las tres de la madrugada.

James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin

_No me importa lo que la gente piense de mí, me vale y ¡yo soy así!*_

Su nariz era recta, sus facciones eran fuertes sin llegar a ser toscas, sus labios estaban torcidos en una especie de puchero de resignación y risa.

James Potter trataba de visualizarse en el espejo del baño sin suerte alguna, lo veía todo un poco borroso y los vidrios empañados no le ayudaban en nada, cerro los ojos un momento y tanteo la superficie del lavamanos tratando de encontrar sus gafas de montura redonda.

-¿Buscabas estos cornamenta? Abrió los ojos y el puchero se convirtió en sonrisa, después de coger las gafas que su amigo tenia en la mano le pego un puño en el estomago, Sirius hizo una mueca antes de que ambos se doblaran en risas.

-vamos canuto, se que estoy bueno pero si pensabas espiar mientras me baño tal vez deberías disimular mas, ya sabes para que la amistad no se torne pesada.

Una vez más ambos rieron. En un movimiento rápido Sirius le tiro una toalla blanca y gruesa a James, el con los reflejos de buscador* la atrapo en el aire y se la enrollo en su cintura.

-no te entiendo Sirius. Al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo continuo hablando.- primero me espías en el baño mientras estoy desnudo, y ahora quieres que me cubra. Al terminar de oír lo que tenía que decir James, Sirius puso cara seria y respondió.

-bueno amigo pero es que te ahorro una vergüenza, por fin entendí porque Evans te huye, ¡la tienes muy chiquita!

Las mejillas de James se colorearon de rojo mientras corría tratando de alcanzar a Sirius para poder pegarle, la persecución termino cuando Remus entro por la puerta pálido y ojeroso, parecía costarle trabajo arrastrarse hasta su cama, en cuanto lo vieron entrar los dos merodeadores le ayudaron a caminar hasta su cama.

-hombre lunático que te ves demacrado.

El merodeador de ojos grises lo dijo con calma aunque debajo de la burla un toque de preocupación se oía. Remus el tercer merodeador tenia los ojos miel, con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana diciéndoles que iban tarde, _demasiado tarde_, se veían como topaz liquido, levanto su cara de la almohada, y les respondió con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.- bueno yo ya desayune, de echo la alumna de cabello negro de séptimo se acerco a darme una caja de chocolates y me hablo durante todo el desayuno, me dijo que la esperara en los baños de los perfectos esta noche- los otros dos lo miraron con la boca abierta, al ver la reacción de sus amigos Remus saco del bolsillo de su tunica negra un Bombón de fire whiskey , reprimiendo una sonrisa arrogante y se lo comió de un mordisco, color apareció sus mejillas tenuemente cuando se la termino, y luego añadió:- ustedes mis amigos además de derrotadas y deudores de diez galeones, parecen gays corriendo desnudos detrás del otro. Los tres rieron hasta que Remus se paro y dijo: lo siento se perdieron el desayuno pero en cinco minutos tenemos pociones, el chico de ojos topases salio con mas fuerza de la que había entrado, sonriendo pues esos dos alegraban a cualquiera, la fuerza y la alegría y aunque ellos odiarían decirlo en voz alta o escucharlo de su propia boca, cuando estaban juntos destilaban amor, esa especie de amor que se tienen los hermanos, que le saca una sonrisa incluso al mas _enfermo_ de todos. Mientras que el salía dirigiéndose a las mazmorras, los dos que se quedaron corrieron a vestirse.

******

La vos de Slughorn era pesada y entusiasta cuando afirmaba lo que la prefecta perfecta de Griffindor acaba de responder.- Tras usarla aparece un humo verdoso que se eleva hacia arriba y cuando se aclara se ve que la sangre de la herida deja de manar. Después la herida parece que tuviera varios días; una piel nueva se estira sobre lo que un momento antes había estado en carne viva, ¡si Lily si!, perfecto, son esos los efectos exactos de la poción de díctamo, ¡diez puntos mas para Griffindor!

-¿crees que le haga una estatua cornamenta? En la parte de atrás de la mazmorra de pociones James y Sirius estaban distraídos y burlándose del lame culos del profesor cuando Evans hablaba, mientras que Remus blanqueaba los ojos ante el comentario que su amigo acababa de hacer en el pupitre de atrás, a su lado Peter con ojos llorosos y la nariz puntiaguda, trataba de tomar apuntes de todo lo que la señorita perfecta acaba de decir, y a la vez no muy prácticamente, reír de las bromas de James y Sirius, ante el sonido entrecortado y agudo que era la voz de Peter ambos James y Sirius sonrieron y Remus suspiraba.

-bueno si no se la hace, tal vez le haga tragar una poción de amor en una de sus estupidas reuniones.

La voz de James era baja para que solo Sirius lo oyera, lo que no esperaba era la _maldita_ reacción de su amigo: de un salto provocado por una convulsión espontánea de risa las felicitaciones y asombro del profesor se vieron ahogados por la risa _canina_ del merodeador, había tumbado la silla y el caldero haciendo saltar también a James, su trabajo estropeado, lo que les iba a costar otra D en la clase por segunda ves, desde que empezó la semana, y él como si nada hubiera pasado revolcándose en risa del chiste _verde_ de James, al ver a su amigo así, James negó con la cabeza tratando de esconder y reprimir los impulsos de largarse a reír y hacer el ridículo enfrente de la clase con su amigo.

Mientras trataba de no mirar nada que le causara risa, como a Peter, el mismo Sirius, o el profesor se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de una pelirroja de la primera fila, la intensidad de la mirada y la rabia ebullendo de la pelirroja era palpable, trago saliva desviando su mirada.

Con sus ojos avellana miro como el pecho de la pelirroja subía y bajaba como si tuviera problemas para respirar bien, su mirada se quedo tanto tiempo ahí que esta se dio cuenta, bajo su mirada a su propio pecho como tratando de ver que era lo que ÉL se había quedado viendo, al no encontrar nada y volver su mirada a James y verlo sonriendo torcidamente como si ella se debiera sentir alagada de que él la notara, la pelirroja se puso roja como su cabello. Y susurro algo que el no pudo entender hasta que estuvo en el piso con Sirius riéndose como maniaco, de algo que el ahora entendía no tenia nada de chistoso.

-¡POTTER! ¡BLACK!

El grito de Slughorn fue suficiente para que la clase se quedara muda, pero en la mente del chico con ojos grises fue cuestión de parar de reír por el chiste de James y ahora reírse de la imagen mental de una morsa diciendo sus nombres. James no podía parar de reír, su risa era histeria y profunda, pero sus ojos tenían una mezcla de miedo y rabia, y eso fue lo que vio Lily cuando retorciéndose de risa él la volteo a mirar tratando de decir que lo sentía. La prefecta perfecta sonrío maliciosamente, en la cabeza de James eso era morbosa y masoquistamente sexy, después de que McGonagall hubiera entrado en el aula desconcertada y los colores de su cara cambiaran Sirius no tenia escusa para seguir riendo ahora tenia un poco de miedo y Lily miro de nuevo al agonizante James y murmuro el contra-embrujo para que nadie se diera cuanta. Remus sin mirara a nada en particular negó con la cabeza varias veces, tratando de no sucumbir a la risa, de ver a sus amigos asustados de la profesora y al pensamiento de que era lo que ella les iba a poner de castigo, no que le preocupara demasiado, si alguien tenia el talento de salirse de todo bien librado eran ellos, y también el a veces útil don de terminar los castigos sin perder su gracia o de echo molestarse.

-¡castigados! ¡Ahora discúlpense con el profesor y vengan a lavar los inodoros de la enfermería! La profesora estaba lívida, sus labios formando un delgada línea, sus ojos mirándolos con reproche detrás de sus gafas, y sus puños cerrados, durante unos segundos en los que sus amigos no se movían, ella levanto una ceja delicadamente por encima de la montura de sus gafas retándolos a que se negaran o se pusieran a reír de nuevo. Y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando ellos se levantaron.

Ahora los merodeadores estaban rojos pero no de risa sino de rabia, se disculparon con Slughorn y siguieron a McGonagall a su oficina, todavía riendo con sus miradas.

Durante toda la tarde después de clases estuvieron _lavando_ los inodoros de la enfermería, la nueva enfermera era joven tendría unos buenos veinticinco años y les ayudo un poco con magia cuando ellos empezaron a hacerla reír, así que en realidad fueron solo cinco ellos haciendo bueno de echo nada, en realidad trataban de ganar tiempo y hechizar a Poppy, el resto de la tarde la pasaron en la oficina de ella riendo y haciéndola sonrojar.

Cuando el sol se empezó a ocultar, ella los despacho y en el pasillo en perfecta sincronía aunque no lo habían planeado empezaron a cantar.

_People try to put us down just because we get around things they do look awful cold, I hope I die before I get old*_

_Entre risas y bromas lograron llegar sin ningún otro problema a la sala común. Pero ambos lo sentían desde hace ya tiempo __esa __sensación, tenían dieciséis años ¿porque todo era tan difícil? Se sentían adictos, de hecho no lo sentían, ya lo eran, la necesidad__, __el deseo, todo… el vicio de la popularidad del ser adolescente, del querer tenerlo todo, del poder tenerlo todo, el creer tenerlo todo._

_Hogwarts era una escuela, solo eso, Hogsmeade un pueblo solo eso, y la frase aplicaba para los dos, pueblo pequeño, infierno grande, y ellos eran los reyes del infierno de la adolescencia, ¿por que salirse?_

_El infierno no era tan malo como la gente pensaba, la verdad era que ellos acababan de entrar, no sabían nada del infierno, y si lo supieran ya no podían salirse. Todo se les venia en encima, hoy era uno de esos días normales, tranquilos y asquerosamente aburridos, ¿hasta cuando duraría? Ese fue el pensamiento que tenían, el presentimiento de que hoy era esa calma antes de la tormenta y eso los hacia sentir ansiosos, se miraron y avergonzados siguieron caminando sin querer darse cuente de que habían acelerado el paso, la verdad era que ya no tendrían que sentirse amenazados ni ansioso mas tiempo, pronto iban a estar demasiado ocupados para siquiera recordar la ansia y la amenaza._

_My friends are going to be there too, ¡I'm on the highway to hell! Taking everything in my stride! Don't need reason, don't need rhyme there's nothing I'd rather do!*_

_* __The saddest girl story: The Starting Line_

_* __All the pretty faces: The Killers_

_*me vale: Mana_

_*__my generation: The Who_

_*__highway to hell: AC/DC_

_NA:_

_*me vale que James en realidad nunca halla sido buscador….yo quiero que sea buscador xD_


	2. Running away from you

_2_

_RUNING AWAY FROM YOU… AND THEN YOU CAUGHT ME_

_¡Oh! I'm fine just let me lie here for a while, cause I've been staying up, ¡yeah! __Hanging up all night*_

_James Potter_

_Ahí estaba yo, yo y mi lengua rebuscando algo en el interior de su boca, las largas piernas de pelirroja zanahoria se enroscaban en mi cintura con fuerza, sus uñas afiladas me rasguñaban mi espalda, se enterraban en mi piel, el dolor me hacia enfurecer mas, nos dimos contra una pared, con su espalda apoyada contra la pared nos era mas fácil hacer lo que había venido a hacer, apretaba cada vez mas fuerte sus piernas a mi cintura haciendo que todo fuera mas __profundo__, sus gemidos se volvieron cada vez mas altos, recorrí con mi mano derecha desde su cadera hasta sus pechos, no era una caricia, sentía como la necesidad me abrumaba, como el deseo de poseerla me ganaba, mi mano se abrió y la pegue a la pared a la altura de sus senos redondos, esta vez era mas dolor lo que transmitió en uno de sus potentes gemidos, sus manos pasaron de mi espalda a mi cuello, a acercar mi cara a __su__ cuello, podía oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón, la volví a sujetar de la cintura, la mesita sufragaría la necesidad de una apoyo mas resistente, la fuerza en el vaivén de las caderas se volvieron mas bruscos, mas necios._

_-¿porque Evans, porque?_

_ El siseante sonido de mi propia voz me asusto, lo ronca y suave que se oía, lo frustrada y perdedora… lo decepcionada, mi voz contra su cuello, mis labios saboreando el sabor de la histeria, y el placer que le proporcionaba, el olor de su sudor. _

_Su manos jalaron de mi cabello hacia atrás, la mueca entre dolor y placer que tenia la __maldita __pelirroja me hizo desviar mi mirada, sus labios hinchados empalidecieron en cuanto se mordió el labio inferior cuando la fuerza de mi cadera atropelló contra su ser con rabia, no sabía donde habían quedado mis gafas, la veía borrosa, distinguía su rostro en expresiones bastas e incompletas, mando su cabello con fuerza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo con otro gemido, y entonces abrió sus ojos, aun con la vista borrosa me estremecí, su cuerpo, sus pechos, sus piernas, sus curvas, su cabello ahora todo no me apetecía, las ganas se desvanecieron, nuestros cuerpos, nuestro sudor, la respiración entrecortada, los latidos de nuestros corazones latiendo desbocados en placer me parecían burdos y sinsentido, y ella sintió el descenso de mi ritmo me miro con sus ojos, sus malditos ojos tan ordinarios, tan fríos, tan poco hondos._

_Fue rápido una vez que ya no la quería, me separe de ella con un extraño gemido de alivio, sus manos se habían trasladado de nuevo a mi espalda, al apartarme de ella, sus uñas se clavaron mas profundo que antes, el liquido rojo y calido hacia contraste con mi calor corporal, en tan solo unos segundos de estar caliente, el sudor frío me había bañado, mi temperatura había bajado, mi racionamiento se sacudía en mi interior como si, supiera todo el daño que me había causado por dentro, la destrucción de mis sentimientos, y estos últimos, la traición y repugnancia, todo en mi se estremeció. El mundo volvía a girar._

_-pensé que no te ibas a cansar __león__. Su sonrisa insípida me repugnaba, sus pechos subían y bajaban en un ritmo acelerado, su cuerpo se contorsiono y doblo aprovechando todas las curvas que tenía, y yo jamás había estado tan frío. Volví a oir mi voz, mas tranquila y relajada que la de ella, yo ya había controlado mi respiración, se oía lejana y con un toque de curiosidad._

_-¿como…?_

_-he estado con todas las__ casas, __se distinguir, la __fiereza__, la __amabilidad__, la __rabia__, el__ poder__, las __ganas, __el __deseo,__ las __tácticas estudiadas__, la __inspiración,__ la__ improvisación__ y la __creatividad…. __En su boca se formo un rictus de complacencia al decir la última característica, su mano voló en un gesto de condescendencia como si me brindara algo que me perteneciera._

_-gracias. _

_-a ti, no todos los días se tiene a alguien en ti que necesita desahogarse, que siente tanta rabia, y__ la __canaliza…__ formidablemente__. Su cara no dejó su maldita expresión mientras me vestía, ella seguía desnuda, danzaba en una especie de cotoneo y poses de Kamasutra alrededor mío, como un ultimo ritual, sabía que ya no me interesaba y me lo hacía saber como una especie de broma personal, mis gafas habían estado en la mesita de noche de la habitación, una vez puesta, pude ver los visos anaranjados de su cabello, el brillo que despedía cada vez que se acercaba en una de sus piruetas a la ventana, como su piel bronceada estaba todavía cubierta de una capa de sudor fino._

_Sus ojos eran cafés, adornaban el rostro de la mujer en la única característica en la que parecía __aún__ inocente, su cabello revoloteaba al ritmo de sus saltos, su nariz era larga, y sus mejillas rojas, y llenas, su barbilla era chiquita casi inexistente pues sus labios rosa robaban la atención, su frente era ancha y la forma de sus cara era circular, separado todo parecía en discordia, pero generaba una armonía de naturalidad que llamaba la atención, y mas tras una sesión de sexo con emociones y sin sentimiento._

_- en fin ¿como se llama? _

_-¿Quién? _

_-la chica._

_-¿que chica?_

_- en la que pensabas cada vez que me….__bueno__, me hacías rasguñarte._

_-ah._

_Fue un momento de debilidad, estaba pensando en ella, carcomiéndola con el poder de concentración de mis pensamientos, si eso servía de algo, pero que __esta __ pelirroja me lo dijera con la voz de –no puede ser mas obvio- me tomo por sorpresa, mis ojos se volvieron a empañar, esta vez no era por la culpa de mi ceguera, la sensación de las lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas era casi utópica, se sentía como si no fueran mías._

_-Lily, pero me mataría si me oye diciéndole así, para mi, ella es __Evans__._

_No me había dado cuenta pero ella se había acercado a mi, con una expresión en el rostro que no logre descifrar, ahora traía un camisón que le cubría solo sus partes intimas, se había acercado a mi tanto que otra vez pude ver su reluciente y perfecta piel, solo me llegaba a la barbilla, se empino para poder quitarme las molestas lagrimas de mi rostro, con un movimiento lento y premeditado, se llevo a su boca las lagrimas que había recogido con su dedo hacia unos segundos, su rostro se crispo en una mascara de dolor, me di cuenta… como un espejo de lo que yo sentía, de cómo me veía ._

_-ella es pelirroja._

_-su cabello es como su personalidad, rojo como llamas, cae por su espalda en esas extrañas e incontrolables ondas, como si fueran en realidad llamaradas de fuego, el contraste con su piel es tan exagerado que parece una muñeca de porcelana… cuando esta furiosa, hace un gesto con la cabeza y todo su cabello se mueve con ella, como advirtiendo el peligro, como si se preparara para tragarte y quemarte si te acercas demasiado. _

_La chica zanahoria, que antes me había parecido tan igual a Evans, y ahora me avergonzaba de tan solo pensar que se me había ocurrido que tenían algún parecido, me hizo reír, y de paso a ella también._

_-bueno chico, estas bien jodido, y de tan profundo es imposible salir._

_Dos extraños riéndose como viejos amigos, compartiendo el dolor, después de una __salvaje __sesión de sexo, era tan extraño como sonaba pensarlo y aún así para ellos no había nada mas real._

_She doesn't have the car or__… the time to be in love with me*_

_-No la necesito, ese es el problema, me lo repito una y otra vez, mis amigos me lo gritan… Sirius quería hacérmelo entender de una forma un tanto peculiar en las vacaciones._

_Anni estaba sentada a mi lado, ambos como indios, nuestra espalda apoyada en una pared húmeda y sucia, el viento que había estado ausente todo el verano, volvía en pequeñas brisas que nos desordenaban el cabello, como si Eolo estuviera ensayando para hacer de las suyas unos meses mas adelante. _

_Ella me paso la tabla con el polvillo blanco y una tarjeta de permiso de aparición ambos teníamos los ojos rojos pero no era algo que me importara, eran tan solo las tres de la tarde, habíamos ido a almorzar a una posada, y ahora estábamos __consumiendo__ el postre._

_-¿que hizo Sirius?_

_-jajaja, me había emborrachado y cuando llegue a la casa bueno… amanecí en la enfermería, me había roto un brazo, les dijo a mis padres que me había caído del árbol._

_-wow._

_-es mi hermano. Ambos sonreímos cuando la palabra sonó como una explicación._

_La había visto un par de veces, pero nunca había hablado con ella, había tenido sexo con ella, y nunca Le había hablado. Era chistosa y amable, me escuchó y me consoló, en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en mi amiga, me había sorprendido su amabilidad, sus forma de ver y hacer las cosas, la forma en que teníamos esa conexión, esa confianza, el como pronunciaba el nombre de las personas de las que le había hablado, de mi hermano, de mis amigos, profesores, mis enemigos, y la chica que era dueña de mi corazón, pronunciaba sus nombres con la entonación de quien ya los conoce, quien los quiere, quien los ha odiado._

_-sabes, no le volví a dirigir la mirada durante toda una semana, fue una semana tranquila, nadie me había amenazado con mandarme a la enfermería o quitarme el cabello, nadie me había pegado las piernas, o dejado una marca de mano en mi cachete, y luego ella tiene la decencia del día en que falte a clases darle sus apuntes a Remus para que me los diera, la profesora la había obligado claro, pero cuando me los pidió de vuelta ella, me miro a los ojos y me pregunto si me había pasado algo. Ambos suspiramos al tiempo, era un suspiro de frustración._

_-valla chica. _

_-cada vez que pienso que no la necesito, ella se encarga de probarme lo contrario, de decirme que es el aire que respiro, la luz del sol, la razón por la que sonrío. ¿Cómo quiere que la supere, que la deje de joder?_

_-Elemental mi querido James, la chica es jodida y __pelirroja__._

_Aspire el polvillo blanco. Las orejas se me taparon, los sonidos desaparecieron, la luz de la tarde pareció desaparecer, cada célula de mi cuerpo salto, y luego respire, mareado volvía ver la luz, el sonido de la suave voz de Anni volvió, esta vez en forma de risa, tan contagiosa que ambos nos largamos a reír, del extremo del callejón los estudiantes nos volvían a ver, cada uno con una expresión diferente en el rostro cuando me reconocían._

_-¿James?_

_-¡CANUTO!, ella es Anni, Zanahoria el es Sirius, mi hermano._

_-jajajajaja, Anni, veo que __eres__ pelirroja- esta vez los dos rieron, y al poco tiempo me uní a ellos, la coca no pareció hacer efecto, y esta vez cada centímetro de mi reía de dolor, y ellos parecieron darse cuenta._

_*__surprise, surprise: The Starting line _

_* Up and go: The Starting Line _


	3. We all have an animal inside

_*******************_

_3_

_WE ALL HAVE AN ANIMAL INSIDE…. I JUST DON'T HAVE A CHOISE I_

_I'm lost in a crowd and I'm hungry like the wolf _

_Remus Lupin _

_No había forma de negarlo. No había ni siquiera forma de poder evitarlo. Cada una de las células de su cuerpo le dolían, tanto que por un momento pensó en que no iba a soportar si no __iba__, después pensó que realmente no tenía opción._

_En ves de eso siguió acostado en la cama blanca y blanda de la enfermería, el __blanco medico__ que __decoraba __el lugar se le antojaba enfermizo y asfixiante, no que el no estuviera ni __enfermo __o asfixiado. Poppy se acababa de dar la vuelta, meneando su grande trasero apretado en la falda blanca de su uniforme, le había dejado esa maldita poción que sabia a mierda y a algún calcetín de James después de entrenar, también tenía ese ungüento amarillento como queso __fino__ francés en su brazo, cicatrizando la mordedura que el mismo se causo al no tener oportunidad de morder a __nadie __más._

_Si alguien hubiera visto en ese momento la cara de Remus Lupin, correría con todas sus fuerzas a su lado, a preguntarle ¿que mierda le sucedía? Los ojos del merodeador se cerraron con fuerza, su mandíbula se tenso al cerrar con fuerza innecesaria sus dientes, su frente se arrugo como si una maldición le causara dolor. Como si el solo olor de la poción verdusca le produjera __ese__ efecto. _

_Remus Lupin se había imaginado como sería el sabor de carne humana en su boca, los bocados crudos, por una fracción de segundo, en lo que le costo entender que era lo que pensaba, se le hizo agua a la boca, los instintos animales lo habían controlado, asqueado y __enfermo__ vomito todo lo que había consumido hasta el momento. _

_Al escuchar el ruido la enfermera había corrido desde su oficina hasta la cama del único paciente que tenía, preocupada cogió su varita y limpio el vomito del muchacho, pálido como solo el podía estar sin parecer antinatural, Remus tenia los ojos cerrados, con una toalla roja le limpio su boca y lo volvió a situar en su cama, en ese momento unos ojos dorados la taladraron con culpabilidad y tristeza. Cambiando en un momento a algo que ella no entendió __enseguida._

_Los generosos senos de la enfermera se entreveían desde su posición: inclinada hacía el, su brasier era rojo, rojo como los labios de ella, un impulso eléctrico lo recorrió hasta quedarse en un lugar comprometedor en la posición que se encontraba._

_- ya te encuentras mejor Remus Lupin. _

_La sonrisa de la enfermera era amable y exasperada, casi como si tuviera que lidiar con ese tipo de __inconvenientes __todos los días._

_-tal vez necesite un poco mas de cuidado. La sonrisa merodeadora del muchacho era sugestiva y sin remedio: vencida._

_-ya sabes que hacer cariño, tómatela toda, y deja que se seque el ungüento._

_La mirada del chico se blanqueo de toda emoción cuando volteo a mirar la poción que estaba en la mesita al lado de su cama, lentamente estiro su brazo bueno hasta agarrar el frasco, cerrando los ojos y teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún gesto se la bebió toda, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los negros de la enfermera, esta le guiño un ojo y se fue de nuevo hacía su oficina, Remus suspiro aliviado y relajado. __Decidió dormir unas horas más._

_No you don't know what is like… __¡to be like me! _

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be let out in the dark, to be Kick when your down, to feel like you've been punched around, to be on the edge of breaking down and none is there to save you…. No you don't know what it's like…¡to be like me!*_

_Eran las siete cuando se despertó de nuevo, la luna había desaparecido del cielo hacia rato, los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por una de las ventanas de la enfermería, como pudo se levantó de la cama, y salió lentamente hacia los desolados pasillos del colegio, Poppy le había dejado una rana de chocolate en la mesita, en un bocado se la había tragado, era toda la energía que necesitaba para llegar al séptimo piso._

_Una ves estuvo dentro de la sala de menesteres, se sentó en la cómoda silla, al frente suyo un canuto estaba ya enrollado, tal como lo habían dejado la última ves, listo para consumir, cerrando los ojos y sin pensarlo empezó a fumarlo._

_Cada calada era le calmaba el dolor, lo hacía olvidar la cicatriz que sentía, escondida, en su antebrazo derecho, se sentía como cualquier adolescente drogado, no era un licántropo, no __ansiaba__ carne humana, no dolía la transformación, no se estremecía con el recuerdo del lobo mordiéndolo cuando tenía seis años, no se acordaba del dolor…, ni de las lagrimas de espanto de su madre, no cuando se fue, no cuando le dijo que era una abominación._

_----_

_Había ido a los lavabos de los prefectos para bañarse y desaparecer el enrojecimiento y la hinchazón de sus ojos, se veía pálido, pero esto era normal en él, también se veía delgado, y por lo mismo larguirucho, su corbata estaba medio amarrada a su cuello, y a su camisa le faltaba apuntar algunos botones, desparramado en las silla del comedor de Griffindor, picoteando su comida y con la vista perdida, él parecía un zombie. _

_NA: está incomplete le seguirá un cap de explicación cortito y luego la continuación…..rr please…. xD_


End file.
